


Why Bowling is the Best Sport

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AND DOUBLE PENETRATION, Bowling Alleys, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, Smut, Spanking, also i was trying to fluff up my word count, gender neutral reader, i also wanted to have a scene of just friends being friends lmao, im actually not skilled at writing spanking lmao, kind of self indulgant?, oh also blowjobs, so there's some pointless video game talk, tbh i love bowling unironically but suck at it, this was 10 pages on google docs love me you fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: A night of harmless fun at the bowling alley somehow leads to one of your best friends discovering your secret kink. The bad news? Things just got hella awkward and you don't know how you can speak to him again. The good news? His boyfriend doesn't mind sharing.





	Why Bowling is the Best Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the second shameless thing I've written within like a month!!!! I also had a bunch of fun doing this and should start writing more dumb stuff.

Thursday nights were unlimited game nights at the local bowling alley. Fifteen dollars got you as many games as you could for three hours, from midnight to three am. With only three people playing, you could get in quite a few games. You weren’t exactly the best bowler, but that didn’t stop you from having a good time. Especially when you got to spend those three hours checking out the fine piece of ass that was Joseph Oda. You knew it was wrong, especially considering his boyfriend currently sat in the seat next to you waiting for his turn. You glanced over at him, smirking when you saw he was staring just as shamelessly at Joseph as you had been and nudged him in the ribs.

“He’s not a piece of meat you know, Sebastian.”

The man beside you playfully returned your nudge. You were both distracted by a loud bang coming from the lanes and looked up in time to see Joseph victory posing as he hit his fifth strike in a row. You and Sebastian shared a tired look, one that perfectly communicated ‘why did we bring him again?’ as Joseph walked over.

“You see that? I am on a roll tonight!”

His face was flushed, from both excitement and the cheap beer the bowling alley served. Only Joseph could get drunk on something so weak, and normally you and Sebastian would be teasing him relentlessly for it. However, considering he was wiping the floor with the both of you, neither of you had the urge for teasing tonight. His shining eyes did nothing to hide the excitement bubbling inside him as he took a seat across from both you and Sebastian and leaned over the small table, steadying himself with one hand pressed flat against the glass.

“You two should just give up now,” He boasted as he reached for his glass, number three for the night.

“Five strikes? I’m winning this game at least.”

Sebastian grabbed the glass before Joseph had a chance to wrap his hand around it and finished off the amber liquid inside it. Joseph made a small noise of protest which Sebastian mocked before blowing him a kiss.

“Hey, the beer’s working for you isn’t it? I need to do something to level the playing field.”

Sebastian got out of his chair and walked over to the ball return to pick one up. You leaned forward, looking at Joseph out of the corner of your eye so you could check out Sebastian while talking to him.

“So what’s your secret tonight Jo? Normally you’re trailing behind Seb.”

Joseph shrugged his shoulders.

“Honestly? We dug the old Wii out of storage and I’ve been playing Wii Bowling nonstop. Sebastian was going to sell it, but considering I’ve put about thirty hours on it the past week alone he decided that it’s getting enough use to keep.”

Sebastian’s first ball knocked down four pins, a nice little chunk on the end. He’d have no trouble getting a spare with the way the pins were spread.

“Y’all’s still have your Wii? Jesus, I thought you sold it years ago. Honestly, I sold mine like six months after I bought it. Total waste of money.”

“It’s not a waste of money, I just think it was too strongly oriented as a family console, and the primary demographic purchasing it wasn’t a family group. And all the good “adult” games for it were either cheap rehashes or...” 

Joseph paused, as if what he was about to say was offensive.

“The ‘No More Heroes’ series.”

Sebastian got his spare and you could almost hear his victory hoot over the booming clap of the pins. He tried to moonwalk his way back, only to uselessly shuffle his feet a couple times before walking like a normal person.

“Okay, first off,” You sternly began, pointedly ignoring Sebastian.

“No More Heroes was great. It didn’t try to take itself seriously and knew it was going to be a niche hit, so it went all out on its’ niche-ness. The only bad thing about the game was sometimes the motion controls were a little fucky. Especially in that one minigame before... Fuck, what was the one guy you fight?”

“‘The one guy you fight’. That’s specific.”

You stood up right as Sebastian took his seat, next to Joseph this time.

“It was before the big grey thing explodes.” You tried to explain, not having played the game in so long you can’t remember all the details.

“You mean when you fight the demon baby thing?” Sebastian offers.

“No... That was in the second game I think?”

“There’s a third one coming to the Switch.” Joseph informs you.

Before you can start to gush, Sebastian groans.

“Joseph, please. Don’t get them started, we’ll be here all night just blatantly talking about copyrighted material and could you just imagine how much more fun we’ll have if we, you know, bowl like we’re supposed to be doing?”

You mutter what a killjoy Sebastian is under your breath and get up to get a ball. You force yourself to not look at the scoreboard, knowing that you are most certainly in the back of the pack with almost as many misses as Joseph had strikes. You tell yourself it’s just a bad night, and not that you’re a shit bowler. You pick one of the lighter balls and stand before the pins. You see them standing at the end of the lane, mocking you. You take a deep breath and aim the ball. You’re not about to let those smug bastards talk to you like that. You bring your arm back, trying to keep the movement fluid and natural. You bring your arm forward and release your breath as you do, waiting for the perfect moment to release the ball.

“Don’t miss!” Sebastian calls out from his seat.

You cringe at the distraction, and let go of the ball before you meant to. You spin around, giving exactly zero fucks about where the ball is going at glare daggers at Sebastian, who’s sitting with a smug grin on his face. You’re about to storm over and give him a piece of your mind when a sudden noise catches your attention and you turn back to the pins. You stare at them, awestruck, and watch as every single pin rolls away and into the end of the lane where they’re collected to be reset for the next frame. When you look back to Sebastian and Joseph, they’re both cheering and giving you a thumbs up. You walk back to them like a champion, mentally preparing your victory speech, when suddenly Sebastian leans over and gives you a hearty smack on the ass.

You yelp, and quickly cover your mouth as your face flushes in embarrassment. Not only was the smack unexpected and painful, but the lingering sting... Wasn’t something you were upset by. Sebastian had a shit eating grin on his face, and Joseph raised an eyebrow. You sat down gingerly on your chair, trying to avoid Sebastian’s gaze. Both he and Joseph were looking at you a little too intently, and when combined with your embarrassment and lingering pain from the spank Sebastian gave you, made your stomach fill with butterflies.

The butterflies lived in your stomach the rest of the night, and by the time you had made sure Sebastian and Joseph were both home like the good designated driver you were, the butterflies had grown in size and threatened to burst out of you. You flopped down on your bed and groaned, realizing what you’d have to do to get rid of the butterflies. You took a couple deep breaths, then stretched out your body into a more comfy position before slipping a hand into your sleep pants and going to work. If it hadn’t been so long since you’d had a decent wank, you’d almost think it was pathetic that all it took to get you turned on was a playful spank from one of your best friends, while you lusted after his boyfriend nonetheless. You huffed and your hips jerked suddenly.

“Hng..!”

Admittedly, you had a thing for Sebastian as well, but you normally kept those thoughts pushed to the back of your head. It was bad enough you had dirty thoughts about one of them, having dirty thoughts about both of them at the same time was too much. Sure, the three of you were close and occasionally joked about how you were basically part of the relationship anyway, but you weren’t about the be the one to ruin what they had because you were thirsty. 

“Oh fuck, Jo... Ah!”

Masturbation fantasies, however, were fair game.

* * *

“Hey, you got a minute?”

Sebastian had found you at the local bookstore and was kind enough to bring you a coffee to drink while you were curled up on one of the chairs with the latest release from your favourite author. You took the coffee with a smile and motioned to the chair next to you.

“Yeah, have a seat. What’s up? I haven’t heard from you for a couple days.”

Normally the three of you did your meetups at the bookstore, as it was a favourite spot for both you and Joseph. It was where you had met actually.

“Sorry, work got really busy. But I’m glad you’re here, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. In person.”

Sebastian’s tone changed as he spoke, into something serious. He didn’t have a smile on his face, and you could tell by the look in his eyes that whatever he was about to say he had been thinking about for a decent amount of time.

“Is everything alright?” You ask.

Sebastian nods his head.

“Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry. It’s about ah,” He paused, gauging your reaction.

“It’s about what happened at the bowling alley.”

Your face heated up almost instantly. You were hoping that it was just water under the bridge, and that you had imagined Sebastian and Joseph acting differently towards you after you were spanked.

“I’m not mad at you or anything.” You told him, hoping to derail his train of thought.

“Oh trust me,” Sebastian said with an all too knowing tone.

“That face you made wasn’t a mad face.”

He watched you squirming uncomfortably in your chair and sighed.

“No idea why I even bothered trying to be serious...” He muttered to himself.

“Look, I realized that I accidentally discovered your kink at the bowling alley, and I gotta say, we’re on the same page kink wise buddy.”

You stared at Sebastian in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, you like...”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You had a lot of questions for Sebastian, but he kept talking before you had a chance to ask them.

“Anyway, I’m also very aware of the fact that you check out my boyfriend and I at every chance you get.”

You groaned. Not that you tried to hide it, but you hadn’t expected to be called out quite like this.

“But lucky for you, we like you so no offense taken. And also lucky for you...”

Sebastian looked around the store. The two of you were the only ones in the immediate area and he smiled a wicked smile before leaning over to you and placing a hand on your thigh.

“We like you.”

You stared blankly at Sebastian before the meaning of his words sank in. When they did, your face grew even redder than it had been before and you thought your heart was going to leap out of your chest.

“Oh...” You said weakly.

Sebastian chuckled and gave your thigh a squeeze.

“You want to have some fun with me and Joseph tonight?”

You couldn’t stop the noise that jumped out of your throat and frantically clapped a hand over your mouth to stifle any further sounds. You nodded your head furiously and felt your embarrassment rising as Sebastian chuckled at your reaction.

“Alright then.” He said with a low voice.

He moved his hand up your thigh and brought it to cup your crotch. You sucked in air through your teeth and even though the two of you were the only ones in the area felt suddenly exposed. While your head was busy swimming, he captured your lips in a demanding kiss that left you breathless when he pulled away.

“I’ll see you later tonight.”

* * *

Of all the things you could’ve seen yourself doing, sitting on your knees between Sebastian’s legs while Joseph stood behind you with his hands on your shoulders was not one of them. You looked at Sebastian, expecting some form of guidance but getting only a cocky smirk for your trouble. Joseph sighed behind you and you felt his hand threading through your hair to scratch at your scalp. He gave you a gentle nudge, causing your head to move forward and closer to Sebastian’s crotch. You made a small, nervous peep and used Sebastian’s legs to keep your balance.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian reassured you.

“Go on, I’m sure you know what to do.”

You nodded and reached over to undo Sebastian’s pants. So you’ve never been in a threesome before, but you were not a virgin in any sense of the word. Sebastian gave you a little help with his pants, lifting his hips off the bed he was seated upon so you could slide them off his hips with ease. His boxers came next, and it brought a twinge of pride to you seeing that Sebastian was hard already. You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock and licked the tip a few times before wetting your lips and starting to take him into your mouth. You could tell that taking him all would be a bit of a challenge so you went slow. He wasn’t bothered by your pace in the least, and both he and Joseph murmured words of encouragement to you for each inch you managed. Sebastian touched the back of your throat before you could take him all, so what didn’t fit you just continued to stroke and touch with your hands.

“Fuck, that is nice.”

You worked the cock in your mouth as best as you could. You could feel your saliva dripping onto your hand and the noises you were making probably weren't at all attractive, but Sebastian certainly seemed to be enjoying your mouth. Joseph knelt down behind you and slipped his hands under your shirt to roam your chest. You made a noise of surprise when he did and took your mouth off Sebastian's dick to turn and question him, but before your head turned away Sebastian had taken a hold of your jaw and gently turned you back towards him.

“Don't worry about what Joseph's doing, you just keep that pretty mouth on me, okay?”

You nodded and went back to work, swallowing as much of Sebastian as you could and bobbing your head. Joseph continued to explore your chest, tweaking your nipples and rolling them between gloved fingers until they were stiff peaks. He then took his hands away long enough to remove his gloves so he could undo your pants and begin to tease you. You moaned at the feeling of him touching you, and rocked against his fingers to show how eager you were. Joseph chuckled darkly and stilled his hand, making you work for any stimulation.

“You’ll get off soon enough,” He promised.

“But for now, I need you to be good to Seb.”

You certainly didn’t mind being good to Sebastian, especially not when he and Joseph were being so good to you as well. Sebastian was vocal about what a good job you were doing as you sucked him off, and had no hesitation in dirty talking you as you did. Never in a million years could you imagine what kinds of things Sebastian would say in the bedroom and you were absolutely loving every moment of it. He put a hand on the back of your head and scratched your scalp encouragingly while praising you.

“Keep this up baby and I’m going to come in your mouth. I bet you’d like that, won’t you? With all the times you’ve checked me out, I bet you’ve thought about what it would be like to be filled up.”

He held your head down with a grin.

“Just a little more now.”

You continued to eagerly work Sebastian’s cock, encouraged by his words. He soon came with a grunt, and you swallowed as much as you could. Some of it you couldn’t swallow and it dribbled down your chin where you caught it with your thumb before it could drip onto your clothes or the bedsheets. Joseph took his hands out of your pants and gently took your wrist and brought the thumb to his lips. His tongue darted out and licked the semen from your thumb before he turned your head and caught you in a heated kiss. His tongue slipped past your lips to slide against yours, tasting Sebastian on you. You groaned, and Joseph lifted you up and onto the bed and positioned you so that you were laying across Sebastian’s knees with your ass in the air.

“Are you ready?” Joseph murmured as your lips parted.

Sebastian placed his hand on your ass and gave it a squeeze. The only thing between his hand and your bare skin were your jeans and underwear. He patted you a couple times, playfully, and you felt giddy. He gave you a harder smack on your left cheek and you twitched and moaned softly. He warmed you up for a bit with smacks that were more attention grabbing as opposed to actually painful, until Joseph pulled off your pants and underwear and Sebastian could touch your bare ass. His hand was warm and rough as it roamed your exposed skin.

“Can I give you a real spank now?” 

You could practically hear the smile in his voice as he asked. You licked your lips in anticipation and even gave your ass a little wiggle for him.

“Go ahead.”

As soon as he had your permission, Sebastian brought his hand down hard on your exposed ass. The resounding crack was loud, and the spank itself was painful. You cried out and bit down on your lip to stifle any further noises that might sneak out of you. Sebastian rubbed you soothingly and made quiet noises to comfort you.

“Too much?” He asked in concern.

“No!” You choked out.

“No, God, it was great.”

Joseph chuckled darkly and joined you and Sebastian on the bed.

“Seb, it sounds like they’re ready. Why don’t we get to the good part?”

Sebastian and Joseph shared a knowing look, and before you knew what was going on, you were easily manhandled onto Joseph’s lap.

“We’re going to count to ten.” He said in a cold voice.

The first spank took the air out of you, and you could hardly manage to choke out the word ‘one’. The second spank was just as intense, but you counted it aloud nonetheless. The spanks continued: three, four, five, six... You could feel Joseph was rock hard as you squirmed on his lap from the pain of the spanks, and you never would’ve pictured him as the one who would be delivering them. Not that it was easy to picture either one of them with a spanking kink, you would’ve thought that of the two, Sebastian would be the more likely spanker. When the tenth spank was delivered on you, Joseph lightly stroked the tender flesh to soothe you.

“So good, taking all of those spankings.” Sebastian commented.

Joseph nodded, but remained silent.

“I think they could take ten more, what do you think?”

You moaned at the prospect, and nodded your head. You weren’t sure who exactly you were nodding to, but knew that you could take more. Joseph spent just a brief moment longer caressing you before beginning to deliver another round of spanks to your ass. When it was over, you were a twitching mess on Joseph’s lap, and babbling nonsense. You felt something cool being rubbed into your skin and turned around to see Sebastian with a bottle that looked suspiciously like lube. Whatever it was, it did miracles for your stinging skin and you breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Pretty sure that was more than ten.” You mumbled, not upset.

“Yeah well, you’re not exactly complaining.” Sebastian pointed out with a smirk.

Joseph helped you to adjust yourself so you were now on your knees on the bed. Sebastian eased you out of your shirt while Joseph methodically began to shed his own clothing. Your pulse raced at the prospect of what was about to happen.

“Wow, you two sure don’t disappoint.” You said breathily.

You felt Sebastian wrap his arms around you and slip a hand between your legs. In the next moment, he had your mouth claimed and was kissing you passionately. One of his fingers, coated in what was absolutely lube, entered you and began to work you open. He added a second finger maybe just a tad too early for your liking, but any protest you would’ve vocalized was swallowed by Sebastian’s mouth eagerly covering yours. Sebastian withdrew his fingers and parted lips so Joseph could take over control of your mouth. Joseph sat in front of you and lined his cock up with your entrance before guiding you down onto him. You could feel yourself stretching to accommodate him and gasped when you felt Sebastian, hard again, pressing against you as well.

He didn’t enter you right away, instead he helped raise and lower you on Joseph’s cock until you had worked up a nice rhythm before sliding into you. It was almost more than you could handle, having both of them inside you at once, but at the same time being so completely filled left you in breathless content. You happily let them work you, getting lost in the sensation of their cocks. Sebastian was vocal, he teased and praised you the entire time, and let you hear his pleasured sounds. Joseph was more reserved, breathing quietly against your ear and occasionally murmuring sweet nothings. Your climax hit you suddenly and you cried out, gripping Joseph tightly despite leaning back against Sebastian. The two of them continued to thrust into you as you came until both men were spent as well.

It was only as he came Joseph’s tongue loosened up and he panted curses against the shell of your ear. Sebastian, in an interesting twist was silent save for a quiet whisper of your name that escaped him. By the time Sebastian and Joseph were finished with you, you felt exhausted and over stimulated. They laid you gently on the bed by the pillows and helped to calm you down. Joseph pressed gentle kisses to your lips, neck, and jaw while Sebastian lazily stroked along your body with a calloused hand. Eventually, both men were kissing you tenderly and wrapping you in a protective shroud of their arms. It wasn’t long before the kisses began to lull you into a drowsy state, and with one mighty yawn you drifted to a peaceful sleep in their arms..


End file.
